One Sick Day
by I'm No Angel
Summary: This is my first cardcaptor fic. It is a story that I translate from the episode about when Sakura got sick and she had to capture the cloud card.But, I did change it around and put alittle bit of romance in it about Li and Sakura. Hope you like it.


One Sick Day  
  
A/N: Hi, this is my first card captor fic. and I know you read about in the summery, of   
what it is going to be about so let's get on with the story. Enjoy!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura is sleeping on her bed, breathing really hard. She is dreaming about a clow card ,   
  
that is choking her to death. "What do you want from me?" Sakura asked it. On the other   
  
hand, Kero was tring to wake her up for the last 10 minutes.  
  
"Sakura, get up! You're going to be late for school!" Kero yelled in her ear.  
  
When Kero did that, Sakura grabbed Kero, still thinking about her dream that she had.   
  
Finally, Sakura woke up and looked down, and realizing what she was doing to Kero.  
  
"Sorry Kero." Sakura apoligize while letting him go.  
  
"Whoa, what were you dreaming about kid?" Kero asked.  
  
"Oh just nothing impotant."  
  
Kero looked at Sakura's face. She look really tired and really red. Also breathing really   
  
hard. So, he flew up to her forhead and put his hand on it.  
  
"Whoa, you're burning up. You better stay home from school today."  
  
"But I have to go to school. We are doing a very impotant project today and I can't miss   
  
it."  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura was about to fall but Kero caught her, by her shirt.  
  
"Thank you Kero."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's rainging outside so you better not rollerskate."  
  
"OK."  
  
So Sakura went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and do her buissness. When she   
  
finish, Sakura got dress in her uniform and did her hair. When she did that, she went   
  
downstairs to eat breakfast. Then she finish her breakfast, and walked to school with the   
  
unbrella. Sakura walk very slowly, and yawning every minute. She finally got to class   
  
and she open the door.  
  
"Good morning." Sakura said.  
  
Sakura walked to her desk. She sat down on her desk and put her head down too.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura? You don't look so good." Madison asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."  
  
"You should of stayed home sick." Meilin said.  
  
At that moment, Ms. Mckensiy Came in the room.  
  
"OK class, settle down and sit down in your seat."  
  
Then Ms. Mckensiy starts to put some graphs on the board. When Sakura looked up, she   
  
got dizzy and everything got all blurry. She couldn't concetrate.  
  
"Looks like you have a fever." Ms. Mckensiy said in a worried tone."Meilin, could you   
  
help Sakura to the nurse?"  
  
"Sure, come on Sakura." Meilin helped her up. They got to the nurse office and Meilin   
  
helped Sakura sit on the chair.  
  
"She looks like she's sick. I'd better take her tempeture." The nurse said.  
  
The nurse grabbed the thermometer and put it in Sakura's mouth. It beeped so the nurse   
  
gently pulled it out of Sakura's mouth.  
  
"Hmmm, it said 102.1. You should go home."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Later on, Meilin went back to class and Sakura packed up her stuff. Then Tori got there   
  
to bring her home. Tori tooked her to her room and set her down her bed.  
  
"You look bad. I'll be right back with some food for you to eat." Tori got up and walk to   
  
the kitchen. Then Sakura got up because she sence a clow card.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kero asked.  
  
" I sence a clow card."  
  
"But you can't go. Tori will be up any minute to bring you something to eat. Also, you   
  
can't go out there or you'll get even more sick!"  
  
"But I have to."  
  
"What about Tori?"  
  
Then Sakura took out the mirror card.  
  
"Mirror card, change into me and be sick. Mirror card, release and dispeal. Mirror card!  
  
Mirror card, could you stay here while I capture a clow card?"  
  
"Sure. Take your time."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then Sakura release the fly card and flew out the window. Kero followed her.  
  
"Which card is it Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It looks like the cloud card."  
  
All of a sudden, the clow card attacked them. It hit Sakura and she fell. Then something   
  
caught her. It was Li. they landed on the rooftop.  
  
"What are you doing here. You know you could of been killed out her?" Li yelled at her.  
  
"But I can't just let the cloud card go. In fact, you can't capture it without me." Li blushed.   
  
The Li snapped out of it and attacked the cloud card. Then it appears to it's true identiy.  
  
"It looks like the rain card." Sakura said.  
  
"But it's not. Capure it Sakura!" li said.  
  
Sakura was about to lift up her wand but almost fainted. Li caught her just in time.  
  
"Thanks Li."  
  
"No problem. Come on, I'll help you."  
  
"Ok, Cloud card, return to your powres confine. Clow card!" Li help her raise up the   
  
wand. When it was finish. the cloud card flew to Li and Sakura fainted.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Sakura was still sick. It's a Saturday, so Madison, Meilin, and li came to visit Sakura.   
  
Sakura was up watching Kero play video games. then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's just us. Madison, Meilin and Li."Madison said.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Fine. Alittle bit better."  
  
"That's good." Madison said.  
  
Sakura yawned. "I'm tired."  
  
"We, I guess we better be going. We just want to know how you were feeling." Madison   
  
said.  
  
"Thanks for coming. Bye."  
  
"Bye. Come on Kero." Madison said while grabbing Kero and going out the door.  
  
"But I'm not finish yet!" Kero yelled.  
  
Everyone left except for Li.  
  
"Sakura, I want to give you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This." Li handed her the cloud card.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, because you went out, even if you were sick. So I think you should have it.''  
  
"Thank you Li." Sakura yawned. "I think I need some sleep."  
  
"Ok, bye Sakura."  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you." Sakura went to sleep.  
  
Li smiled." I love you too." Li left and close the door behind him. He went out to meet his   
  
other friends.  
  
"Li, she got into you, didn't she?" Meilin said in an angey voice.  
  
Li made a sweatdrop. "It was nothing Meilin. Honest."  
  
Meilin started to yell at him some more but he didn't listen. He look up at Sakura's   
  
window.  
  
Madison and Kero were giggling about Meilin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How was the other verison of the epiosde about the cloud card? I put alittle bit of   
romance in it and changed it around. I hope you like it. Please review. 


End file.
